Θεραπεία (Therapeía)
by Hokuto Sexy
Summary: Aioria ha decidido adelantarse en una misión encomendada a Shaka: ir a la Isla de la Reina Muerte, ahí encontrará a un joven que se convertirá en Santo de Bronce, su nombre es Ikki. Tiene tres días para hacer un trato con él, moviendo los hilos del futuro. (Drabbles)
1. 1 Viajero

**N. de la A.**

Esta historia está basada en el manga original de Saint Seiya, donde Shaka es enviado a la Isla de la Reina Muerte para eliminar a Jango, líder de los caballeros negros. Ikki para entonces ya había vencido a su maestro: Guilty, pero la armadura del Ave Fénix se encuentra en poder de Jango. En el anime esto no sucedió. Igualmente la idea de que Aioria llega a dicha isla para encontrar a Ikki, tampoco sucede ni en el anime ni en el manga.

**Θεραπεία**

(Therapeía, gr., trato)

Ni aun permaneciendo sentado junto al fuego de su hogar puede el hombre escapar a la sentencia de su destino.

Esquilo.

Corrección de estilo: Althariel Tasrtir

Para Ghylainne.

**1. Viajero**

El ateniense estaba completamente cabreado: tuvo que viajar en un barco que parecía un cacharro transportador de basura, apestoso y con un ejército de moscas que parecían emular la batalla de persas y griegos en las Termópilas, sólo que él era el único combatiente.

Y todo por seguirle la maldita pista a Shaka. Deseó ante todo entenderlo y también, muy en el fondo, deseó darle una lección, un escarmiento como no se lo habían dado hasta entonces.

Se sacudió de la cabeza el recuerdo de su cuerpo bajo el suyo al mismo tiempo que ahuyentaba la mosca que le rondaba.

Su tiempo comenzaba a correr, al menos faltaba una semana para que el caballero de Virgo llegara hasta esa desgraciada isla.

Alguien tenía que abrirle los ojos a Shaka, literalmente, y si no era él mismo, tendría que buscar a alguien más. Algún otro soberbio en el mundo existiría capaz de hacerlo.


	2. 2 Choza

**2. Choza**

—¿Estás de broma? —ironizó categórico, ante el hombre que estaba en el pequeño puerto, le acababan de confirmar lo que ya venía sospechando: que sólo existía ese puerto, unas cuantas casas, en su mayoría abandonadas, un local más viejo que Zeus fungía de botica, comedor, taberna y a saber qué otra cosa más—. Mierda…

Su pequeña travesía se estaba convirtiendo en una excursión para expiar sus pecados. Se suponía que el jodido iba a ser Shaka, no él.

Suspiró y caminó por el terregoso lugar, el aire era irrespirable, el calor insoportable, amén de la espantosa sensación de ser seguido por muchos ojos invisibles, seguramente caballeros, renegados en su mayoría.

Nada de qué preocuparse. No eran peligro para él.

De acuerdo a la última notificación Guilty había sido derrotado por su propio discípulo, por lo tanto Jango estaba al mando de los caballeros negros, se preguntó qué habría sido del aspirante a la armadura de Fénix.

No tardó en saberlo.

Notaba que le seguían, de cerca, cada vez más… le pareció ver el brillo de unos ojos azules, pertenecientes a alguien que se ocultaba en las sombras, ese alguien parecía hostil.


	3. 3 Polvo

**3. Polvo**

La capucha cubría su rostro y al menos le protegía del polvorín que atacaba sus ojos verdes, no así la nariz ni la boca, literal, tenía la boca arenosa.

Aprovechando su oculta presencia y la velocidad de sus movimientos le fue fácil atrapar al que le seguía saliéndole por la espalda, lo aferró por el cuello apretándolo con el brazo, lo azotó contra uno de los viejos muros de madera roída.

—¿Por qué me sigues? —preguntó cerca de su oído.

—¿Quién eres y qué quieres aquí? —contestó el joven de ojos azul ultramar visiblemente rabioso y sonando petulante.

—Yo… sólo soy un viajero que ha hecho escala en esta isla…

—Nadie en su sano juicio viene a este agujero infernal —dijo con burla.


	4. 4 Efebo

**4. Efebo**

El joven quiso atacarle sin embargo Aioria que era más alto, más pesado y más fuerte: no tardó en dominarlo. Una vez que lo tuvo sometido de nueva cuenta, tuvo a bien jugar un poco: lo volvió a comprimir contra la madera pero esta vez lo prensó con su cuerpo.

—¿Cómo te llamas, capullo? —preguntó divertido.

—Hijo de puta… ¿quién carajo eres? —recibió por toda respuesta.

—Tu pesadilla o lo mejor que te puedas encontrar por aquí, eso depende —farfulló al borde de la carcajada, siempre quiso decir esa línea "tu pesadilla"—. Así que tú eres quien mató a Guilty, ese cabrón, tuvo el fin que merecía.

Un profundo silencio por parte del joven, Aioria bajó la guardia dándole la oportunidad de librarse de su agarre.

—¿Le conocías?

—No mucho, en la periferia se oía mucho de sus correrías —mintió, se fingió un vecino de algún otro nauseabundo lugar cercano—. Tuve un negocio con él y con Jango, hace mucho.

—¡Bah! Así que eres algún estúpido de esos que cree poder cobrarse el honor herido ¿no? —ironizó el de los ojos azules, quien hasta ese momento pudo ver que su interlocutor parecía un hombre de aspecto afable, no como el resto de alimañas que ahí vivían.


	5. 5 Nombre

**5. Nombre**

—Me llamo Ikki… —soltó después de un rato.

"_Me pregunto por qué alguien tan joven como tu está lleno de resentimiento_, _de dolor_", recapacitó el Arconte de Leo.

—Mi nombre… no importa, ¿sabes? en el fondo de esas lagunas gélidas tuyas hay amabilidad… —arremetió el león esperando que se le lanzara encima furioso, como en efecto pasó.

—¿A ti que te importa? —ladró Ikki lanzando un golpe fácilemente esquivado por el griego.

—Más de lo que crees… ¿sabes? no me interesa tu historia, ni tus motivos, me interesa el ahora… me interesa lo que hagas a partir de hoy… —susurró el griego mientras ambos caían entre patadas y ganchos al interior de una casa mohosa.

Ikki simplemente lo observó, analítico, soberbio, una sonrisa se dibujó cruel en sus labios.

—No eres una persona común… —contestó poniéndose en pie y sacudiendo el polvo de sus ropas, percibía calidez en ese hombre, eso no le gustaba. Más valía alejarse.


	6. 6 Duda

**6. Duda**

Pasaba una noche de perros, abandonado, con un frío que se le colaba por todo el cuerpo a pesar de estar encogido con una frazada encima, había llevado lo indispensable para esos tres días y no más.

—Hubiese empacado una maldita botella de whisky para entrar en calor, ni siquiera una paja en este momento me calentaría… —maldijo tiritando una vez más, con los ojos cerrados pero los oídos aguzados.

En medio de la madrugada, aún no había amanecido, una sombra se introdujo en la casucha, estaba por mover a Aioria con la punta del pie, pero el griego había sentido la invasión, sólo esperaba, cuando lo tuvo cerca lo derribó, le apresó entre el suelo polvoso y su cuerpo.

—¿Asunto? —le preguntó al joven.

—Dijiste que te interesaba lo que hiciera a partir de ahora… ¿por qué?

—Porque hay algo que tienes que hacer y sabes bien qué es…

—No entiendo.

—Lo entiendes… es lo que tiene Jango en su poder, porque lo sabes ¿no?, tuvo que decírtelo Guilty.


	7. 7 Caballero

**7. Caballero**

—¿Cómo sabes tú de eso? —cuestionó Ikki furioso, sacándoselo de encima—. Eso es… ¿eres del maldito Santuario?

—¿Cuál Santuario, imberbe? —replicó fingiendo no saber—. No sé de qué coño hables, yo he venido aquí por dos cosas: por ti y por mí…

—Yo no le sirvo a nadie ni trabajo para nadie, adem…

—Ya, ya, ya… para con ese discurso, antes lo he escuchado, te voy a ser muy claro… ya que insistes —comentó desenfadado sentándose con las piernas estiradas—. Tú… tienes una obligación y esa es conseguir la armadura que tiene Jango, sea cuál sea el motivo, la vas a necesitar, créeme, yo sé lo que te digo… quita esa cara, me conmueves —ironizó—, hay alguien que viene hacia acá… alguien que te va a probar…

—¿Alguien?, maldito loco, lo que me faltaba: una especie de sibila bajo el influjo de drogas sintéticas…


	8. 8 Armadura

**8. Armadura**

Pasó todo el día pensando en eso, en lo que le había dicho el viajero que se escondía en la isla: en la puta armadura, en el bastardo de Jango y en los inútiles caballeros negros.

El extraño… ahora resultaba más extraño, se preguntaba cómo es que sabía todo eso, cómo es que sabía de él y de la armadura de bronce, y sobre todo, cómo sabía que alguien más iría a la isla… peor aún, ¿por qué parecía que le estaba animando a ir por la armadura? ¿qué interés tenía en ello?

Suspiró, apretó los puños y decidió buscarle, pero eso sería después, una vez que hubiese averiguado si los cuatro caballeros negros estaban ya en la isla.


	9. 9 Cosmos

**9. Cosmos**

Aioria aceptó unos cuantos golpes, sólo por divertirse y fingir ser más débil de lo que era, pero llegado a un punto se cansó del jueguecito y estrelló su puño contra el abdomen de Ikki mandándolo a volar.

—Bueno niño, como entrenamiento ya fue suficiente, ¿acaso crees que con esa poca fuerza me vas a moler a golpes?...

—¿Quién te envió? —farfulló encogido en el piso, le había dolido, ese griego sí que pegaba fuerte.

—Nadie, yo he venido por mi cuenta… ¿ya te decidiste? —inquirió de inmediato, se limpió los labios carnosos con el reverso de la mano, una gota de sangre le escurría, se acercó hasta él y llevó la mano hasta su abdomen, irradió un poco de energía, misma que invadió de inmediato el cuerpo de Ikki.

—Eres un caballero… —dijo alejándose, a la defensiva, como gato.

—Lo soy, de hecho tú y yo, nacimos bajo la misma constelación… somos parecidos en cierta forma, pero como te dije, no estoy interesado en las historias, ni en la tuya ni en la mía… aunque estés muy bueno y pongas de vez en cuando cara de soy un cabronazo…


	10. 10 Trato

**10. Trato**

—No me vengas con… —murmuró Ikki, Aioria le cubrió los labios con los dedos para evitar que continuara.

—La situación es la siguiente: o consigues la armadura o Jango se la queda y se vuelve un terrorista como antes no se ha visto… tú necesitas la armadura, como te dije… alguien vendrá aquí, yo sé en dónde está y también se cuál es su técnica… yo te ayudo… y tú me ayudas a mí, con algo muy simple —dijo tronando los dedos como si de un truco barato de magia se tratara, después le miró serio.

—¡Já! ¿Por qué habría de interesarme tu ayuda? —inquirió con cierto mohín de burla.

—Porque a pesar de todo… tú quieres ser fuerte, quieres encontrar justicia aunque tú mismo no la tuviste… y porque a partir de hoy, lo que hagas va a desencadenar muchas cosas… porque eres un caballero… —contestó—. ¿Trato hecho?


	11. 11 Confesor

**11. Confesor**

Ikki estaba de pie delante de la tumba de Esmeralda, de _su_ Esmeralda, esperaba, sabía que Jango iba a aparecer ahí, se lo había dicho el griego días atrás, antes de marcharse, le había hablado también del Puño de Fuego del tirano, y de sus debilidades, no le había mentido, le dio información valiosa.

Sin embargo lo que le pedía… era algo extraño.

—Un hombre muy poderoso viene hacia acá, viene a enfrentar a Jango, pero si lo hace… será él quien se lleve la armadura de Fénix de regreso al Santuario para declarar la vacante de santo de bronce… si tú derrotas a Jango, la armadura es tuya… a cambio lo que yo te pido es muy sencillo… —farfulló.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, desconocido?

—Que le abras los ojos a ese hombre… que le demuestres su error y su soberbia… puede ser ahora o puede ser más adelante… sólo te pido que recuerdes eso… —le confesó firme en sus palabras, estas martillaban como un millar de agujas.

Ikki no entendía de lo que le hablaba, ¿qué podía hacer él para abrirle los ojos a nadie?


	12. 12 Revés

**12. Revés**

Lo vio venir, tal como había dicho el viajero, lo vio ahí y pronto lo tuvo delante, profanando con su sucia persona la tumba sagrada de Esmeralda.

Ese extraño personaje que había aparecido de la nada para instarlo a obtener la armadura —que ciertamente por derecho le correspondía—, había desaparecido de la misma manera cuando una embarcación pasó por ahí.

—¿Cómo sabes que haré lo que me pides? —quiso burlarse antes de que partiera.

El ateniense se volvió, le sonrió franco y quitado de la pena, fue y se le plantó enfrente, era ciertamente un crío más bajo que él, ladeó la cabeza y se permitió observar su rostro apreciativamente.

—Lo harás… tarde o temprano, es probable que si hoy lo retaras te derrotaría, pero… eres de los que no se rinden, y si eso sucediese… lo buscarás de nuevo… —sentenció, esta vez fue más lejos cuando intempestivamente y movido por alguna extrañeza, agachó el rostro lo suficiente para besar sus labios.

Un beso nada más, una caricia apenas con la punta de la lengua, porque le había caído bien, porque incluso le había conmovido. Era sólo un adolescente jugando a ser mayor, un caballero más, pero algo le decía que estaba en lo cierto cuando aseveró no se rendiría, porque él, Ikki, no era de esos…

**FIN**


End file.
